1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light apparatus, and more particularly to a Christmas light apparatus and a lamp base thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional Christmas light apparatus is disclosed. The Christmas light apparatus has an LED device 50 and a holder 60. The holder 60 has a space 61 and a partition 62 formed in the space 61. The LED device 50 is mounted in the space 61 of the holder 60 and has a positive pin 51 and a negative pin 52. The positive pin 51 and the negative pin 52 are separated by the partition 62. Wires 63 are respectively welded to the positive pin 51 and the negative pin 52. The LED device 50 displays a single color. The luminance performance of the Christmas light apparatus is monotonous. In response to this drawback, an LED lamp displaying multiple colors is developed.
With reference to FIG. 9, an LED lamp that can display multiple colors is disclosed. The LED lamp has a package 70 and four pins 71. Each pin 71 has a first end and a second end. The second ends of the pins 71 are mounted in the package 70. The first ends of the pins 71 are adapted to be welded to wires. However, the LED lamp has too many pins 71, such that welding the wires to the pins 71 is highly time-consuming.
Each pin 71 of the LED lamp has its own function. If a wire is welded to a wrong pin 71, the LED lamp will be incorrectly activated with a wrong luminance color or will not be activated at all. In addition, since the wires are welded to the pins 71, the wires are not securely connected to the pins 71 and are easily disconnected from the pins 71. Hence, if the Christmas light apparatus is frequently hanged on and taken off a Christmas tree, the wires will be disconnected from the pins 71. The Christmas light apparatus is then out of order.